


Le cream

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian's a cutie, Feelings!!, Fluff without Plot, Just a cute moment, M/M, Pointless soft feelings, Roger's really in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian has a bit of whipped cream on his nose from a chocolate.Roger's so in love he's almost crying(Pointless Maylor fluff)





	Le cream

There was a bit of whipped cream on Brian’s nose from the hot chocolate he was taking, and Roger thought he’d never seen anything more adorable in his entire life.

The day was a bit cold, and they had decided to stop in a small coffee shop on the way to the studio. Roger had ordered a simple black coffee but Brian had felt like something sweeter. The whole month had been quite cold, with strong winds and a lot of rain and hail, and he needed something to cheer himself up, so he got the hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, and there was some of it in his nose.

He couldn’t stop looking at it. The nose was covered in white, sweet goodyness, making Roger absolute want to lick it. White and shiny and delightfully enticing. And Brian was just letting it stay there, almost laughing, with a lazy smile on his face. It was different, it was unexpected.

Brian was… more serious that Roger himself or Freddie. He was more intellectually inclined, he thought things through, he didn’t have time for petty things like fashion, always busy with the quality of the music and always trying to outdo himself. Roger also took his music seriously, but he let go more often, he was more fun, more extroverted, more lively and explosive. A real party playboy.

It wasn’t that Brian wasn’t fun, he could be too. He liked to go out and he liked the occasional drink, but even when he was partying his conversations had a tendency to be more deep, more meaningful nature. He was always thinking, and he rarely did anything that wasn’t carefully planned before. The things he did had a purpose, a reason to be and to exist, they were logical and nice. Even when they were on stage, Freddie didn’t stop moving around from one place to the other, dancing, going up and down… and Brian just stayed there in his place, not moving much but occasionally drawing one of those little cute smiles (that Roger had to admit he found quite endearing).

This was why the whipped cream was extra-special and extra-cute. Because the person who had chose to leave it in there was usually so… uninclined to this kind of nonsense, of doing anything just for the fun of it. And he wasn’t drunk, either. But Brian could be playful and adorable and that level of pleasant, too. He had an unexpected streak, and while it was almost always harmless unimportant little things, Roger liked to be there to witness them.

Brian was one of the most important people in his life, even though they were as different as day and night, sun and moon. (He was the day and sun, of course, warm and life giving; Brian was the night and moon, darker but also very beautiful with a coat of mystery to it) But still, they had been together, known each other for so very long, they could be (and were) absolutely honest with each other, they understood each other and knew each other oh so very well.

What they liked, what they hated, they things that made the other angry and the ways to calm the other down. They could talk for hours, and took an interest in what the other was doing or was into, even if they didn’t necessarily like it. They could spend lengthy periods of time with each other and still didn’t tire the other out. They knew when to give distance, when hugs and cuddles were needed. They missed the other when they were separated.

It was only natural that they decided to take the next step – to make things more… intimate. To kiss, to caress, to undress each other. In fact, this had felt like the most natural relationship Roger had ever had. While he had some memorable nights, a lot of Roger’s one night stand had felt… empty, useless. Something that wasn’t going anywhere, with no feelings anywhere. And Roger had found out that he enjoyed everything much more when he felt things. A simple, but surprising revelation.

And Brian made him feel thing, oh heavens he did, not always good things: sometimes he could be pissed at Brian’s occasional haughty moments, sometimes Brian could be a bore… Sometimes they clashed so much that Roger wondered why he had chosen this man to be his companion. They both had strong opinions, often contradicting opinions and neither of them shied away from confrontation (although Brian tried to make things more… civilized, diplomatic) so it could explosive at times, them being together. Like something that probably wasn’t meant to be. The universe hadn’t planned for this to happen – and yet it did.

Still, as he saw Brian with the whipped cream on his nose and that cute little smile... He felt that there could be no one else in the world he could love more. He felt that this the way life should be lived. Sure, he loved being on the stage and feeling of everyone’s love and admiration (Roger had always wanted to be a star, and he was getting there, slowly but surely) but not every was concert day, not every day could be larger than life, spectacular.

Some days were cold, and rainy and there was a lot of frustration with technical issues and he felt that winter was going to last forever. Yes, they would be big one day, but in the mean time… In the mean time they in this little coffee shop, just the two of them, and Brian had whipped cream on his nose.

It was a moment that made Roger’s heart swell up with joy because every choice he’d taken on his life had led up to… this. To a career in music, to recognition, to one of the beautiful men in the world looking at him with a loving expression and whipped cream on his nose.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” The words escaped him before he could even process them. Way to be a horrifying sap, Roger.

“I can always use a reminder.”

Roger got up from his chair, wiped Brian’s nose with his tongue (Brian giggled a bit at that, it was really ticklish) and kissed the older man in a warm, intense, passionate way. He didn’t think that he had ever been so in love in his entire life, and he needed his partner to know, to realise how much he really did care for him, and wanted him.

It was a kiss that felt eternal. Brian tasted like chocolate and cream, Roger tasted like coffee and cigarettes. There was no cold, no wind and no rain, no frustration. Or maybe there was, but in that moment, they didn’t care for it. Life was made of little moments, and hell were they enjoying the little moments.

From them on whenever Roger was having a tough time, he thought of Brian with whipped cream on his nose, and it always made him smile, made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

There was whipped cream on Brian’s nose, and it was adorable, and cute and precious… and his.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
